Ruin's Ruminations
by Lord Exar Kun
Summary: "There is no passion…there is solely obsession. There is no knowledge. There is solely conviction. There is no purpose. There is solely will. There is nothing…Only me." The Creed of Darth Ruin, a Sith mostly unknown of and underdeveloped. If you wish come here and read what I feel to be the ranting ruminations of a Sith philosopher as he rules the New Sith Empire, as Emperor.
1. Obsession

**Ruin's Ruminations. **

_**There is no Passion, there is Solely Obsession.**_

_'What is passion?'_

"Passion? Passion is supposedly the core tenant, a dogma by which all Sith of time bygone and to come must kneel to and accept. Passion for what, one could ask aloud and receive not a single reply of acceptable make and form. Passion is a fallacy, it leads one to not only narcissism, false sense of superiority over all possible enemies whether this be an intelligent or foolish move, and it tends to take one into the realm of death far quicker than contemporaries. Stupidity, foolishness, and failure are the true prizes and outcomes to one who gives themselves to passion fully and unequivocally!

Now I know what you are asking yourself. 'Lord Ruin, how is it that passion, a central core guideline to all the great Sith of time and of old could be seen as such a fallacy? Whom are you to change what is and is not important to the Sith?'

Well I shall say unto you my naïve young student, that passion has its uses, but regulation of your passions is a very basic sentient thing. Not the Jedi apathy, the unwillingness to feel and the denial of all worldly pleasures, though that has its own merits admittedly. Passion, passion when given to a skill, turned into a desire that makes you not only powerful but awe inspiring and, when you work your hands to the bone, toil in the mud of your mind and of your body, then it is no longer a passion you partake in. It is Solely an Obsession.

'But what is Obsession, and is it not but a greater form of passion?' Perhaps my young students of darkness, but consider these wisdom's if you will humor your lord. The ideal of obsession and its implementation is indeed the next degree of passion. Obsession is the natural course of evolution that passion takes in time when you apply yourself. Obsession leads you to discover your internal power, extend your will to the very limit and to press yourself past these limits, past personal misconceptions of your mind, and your body's limits will turn you not into a greater you, but someone else entirely! Obsession turns a simple task, a simple hobby and a simple ideal into something that warps your perceptions entirely.

A greedy man may love credits, but an obsessed man filled with greed feels pain, feels a pang in their very core, in their heart when they see credits, petty things used in a manner they despise. An obsessed man of greed can yet become one of the most powerful, one of the richest men in all the galaxy, for some it is not the credits that makes the greedy man happy, it is the act of taking, making and dominating that money that makes the greedy man bathe in personal pleasure of the mind in his warped sense of accomplishment.

A Jedi who is obsessed is a Jedi no more. The Jedi supposedly are not obsessive, yet when they are slighted when they feel used, or feel powerless against a superior enemy such as a Sith they turn on a flip of the proverbial coin! Jedi throughout time are far more arrogant than any Sith lord, and loss of power breaks their minds and feeds the darkness within their hearts, for pride is the greatest of sins is it not?

Let me ask a question that may seem off-topic. 'Why is it that the Jedi whom follows the code as they preach are the quickest to cast it aside?' For tell me, how many Jedi have given into basic passions? Passions of the body, desire for the flesh, and need for the satiating of bodily 'urges,' these things are basic instinctual things for a Jedi to overcome yet time and again the greatest of them all, the greatest of the Jedi yet fail in this endeavor. Jedi are far too easy to read, far too easy to break! They are pathetic! They throw the code to the side whenever it fits their needs, they throw any and all morality aside when it fits their parameters, and they have the pompous mindset to claim moral and general superiority over a Sith. At least a Sith, a dark side of the Force imbued being knows what they are, I know what I am, I am Darth Ruin.

Every Jedi obsesses at something, power, 'wisdom,' knowledge, and ability. It is these obsessions that lead Jedi to commit themselves to defeat a Sith lord. We Sith must take passion and understand it is of no use to us now because while we dabble in passion they are fully obsessed with our annihilation! Time and again they are the ones to commit ultimate genocide against those who do not fit into their grand design into their ideal of perfection and light! They are the true dictators of the galaxy, they blind the people, and the galaxy to the dark which lingers as a shadow. The dark offers too much shade and cool calm, collection of power and differing ideals. The dark side is something to fear, because it does not fit into the grand Jedi plan, something they have...obsessed over for many thousands of years.

Obsession leads to greater power than meager passions. Obsession leads one to greater power, to ultimate liberation of standards that hinder your rise to power. Do not forsake power, reason, thought, and command of your destiny to petty passions! Power is so much more than the women you bed, the credits you accumulate, and the minions whom grovel at your feet and lick your boots! Destiny is only what you make it, and through obsessive destruction of your own weaknesses you will make those weaknesses your strengths, and your strengths your weaknesses into obsessions. A never ending cycle of power, accumulation, and cast all petty desires aside, rise to obsessive greatness, and dominate yourself then the galaxy, and the Force itself.

Passion is a fallacy, there is nothing but obsession. Obsession liberates you, passion will dominate you, but take from me what you will, and never consider my wisdom the very pinnacle of intelligence. Make your own destiny, and be sure to at least try, try to obsess beyond me, and then do me a great service and come, try your luck, your skills, at killing me."

_**There is no Knowledge, there is Solely Conviction...**_


	2. Conviction

**Ruin's Ruminations. **

_**There is no Knowledge, there is Solely Conviction.**_

"This statement alone will contradict fundamental teachings you have from your very livelihoods. For what is life with no knowledge in order to live? What is mathematics with nothing in terms of knowledge within your head? An amalgamation of numbers created by men and women long dead and gone with rules and standards you do not perhaps personally adhere to, but they have been accepted as law nonetheless. Now tell me my young students of the dark side; what is the difference between wisdom and knowledge? …...Cannot think of such an answer to a question so simply? I figured as such, so let me elaborate for you.

Knowledge is the acquirement of information of all manner. Of which your brain, your chemical repository of flesh inside your head, takes and stores for future potential use, or not if you are admittedly an imbecile and fool. Let us assume you are neither for now. Knowledge without wisdom is useless information. Wisdom and the application of wisdom is the true heart, the core to victory by the mind. A superior intellect makes you nothing and gives you no power without the wisdom and keen mind to use said knowledge. Knowledge in regards to the Jedi then is simply put, another fallacy, but one created by the Jedi, and one that the Sith code is thankfully already free from. The petty concept that knowledge alone makes you all power, and nigh unstoppable is but a fantasy and fallacy on the matter. Now what is conviction?

In all beings there are simple primal driving forces that allow you to survive. Every action you make is a struggle, understand this point first before all others for it is key to dominance of yourself, body and mind. When your right boot falls ahead of your left that is done by a conviction of your simple will to move forward. However, let us not get bogged down into the matter of the will and willpower yet. Will, shall have its time soon enough. Conviction and will are similar however, yet, conviction is a simple feeling to complete a task, be it menial or grand in scope. Your conviction to kill your enemy via an obsessive desire, is the thrill you should feel when in battle. Give yourself to darkness and fall into the dark miasma of pleasure that is obsessive release, but through conviction it must be done! For without the conviction to do any task, anything at all and then willpower is for nothing.

What gets you off your bed when you awaken? Will? Perhaps, but humor your lord. What makes you continue on training, growing, fighting, taking, living? Is it your will? Is it that primal desire to live that is your willpower? Maybe it is, but for me you must understand that conviction is a state of mind that is primal in its nature, unlike willpower which is a coordinated sense of self, a drive to a single goal like obsession, but your obsession leads your will. Conviction is the primal means by which you will take a menial task and apply it to living.

Return forth to the example I imparted earlier. What makes a foot fall before the other? What awakens you and makes you get from your bed, what drives you to fend and live and not lay and die? It is solely conviction. The conviction of your primal self comes through in these times to ensure you move. A thing your brain only registers as simple tasks. When indeed they are some of the most important biologically programmed convictions within the sentient mind.

For you see my students, knowledge is a fallacy, one needs the wisdom of life, the experiences of past events to make any knowledge with anything at all. Conviction is a truth of life, an undeniable force within ourselves that drives life itself, where knowledge is in fact tens-of-millions of fallacies created by men and women whom have come and who will go, and will wither but their own 'laws,' of who, what, when, and how apply to those they leave behind in the realm of the living. It is we, we whom live in the here and now who must create the laws, the rights, and rules, for those who have did and made the universal laws have little need, and little use for such things, but yet we here are saddled with them for all time to to saddle the children of the galaxy is another limiting of potential created by those of old and bygone eras and times.

Do we have the conviction to make life what we desire, and not what the societies of old demand? I order you to wage war, lead armies, fight, and die for me and the glory of the New Sith Empire, my Empire! Why do I do this? Because this is my time, my era, my rules, and my natural, universal, and irrevocable laws! I command you as your master for your conviction is limited, you seek to follow, and are led by me. If you have the conviction to create law, to seek domain, and achieve power you will rise to strike me down, and gain not the mantle of Emperor alone, but the creator of fact, of future, and to rewrite the past as you see fit.

If I were to sit upon a new throne on Coruscant, watch our old home, the Jedi Temple burn, and rule a galaxy wide Empire, if I told you that Exar Kun was a Wookiee who was taught by Darth Revan, who came after no less, and married a Kath hound, would you contradict me? Or would you, and more than likely you would, bow to me and nod along knowing full well it was a fallacy, but who are you to judge my laws? It is the same principle for the sciences and mathematics. For someone came along in the endless stream of life and told the galaxy that they had created rules, and laws that when put in a certain order made sense on a 'cosmic,' level.

What credence do these people of old have over us, when you my students can easily enough create your own laws. Tell a lie long enough and soon it becomes truth whether you can prove it or not. For through your conviction to dominate, to make law, and be the most powerful, you have become the law creator, the absolute highest authority on matter, the Force, life, death, and the beyond.

A Rancor is a mighty beast, but strip away from it, its natural conviction of primal will to eat, and take its aggressive nature and what do you have left? A motionless husk o deadweight, lifeless by most counts, and worthless in nature. Primal conviction, and the casting aside of misconceptions of societal make lead one to understand there are no laws so long as you are willing to break, ignore, and create your own and dominate others and apply these laws.

Males prefer to think we are superior to the female sex of any race of any alien background, and this is a primal law we have created and have had imparted upon us by others long dead or of no importance, but what of the regions where the females dominate? Hapes, and Dathomir? Is the law, the natural, and cosmic law in these regions that males are inferior to the female sex? What is the more right, correct answer? Neither! If you have been learning or listening but a modicum of what I have spoken you would know nothing I or you say is the absolute law of the universe! Laws are convictions applied by force, by domination, and by fear to contradict!

Make your convictions a dominating force of nature, make your 'knowledge,' law, and apply it by all means, and you will know what it is to release primal nature into the realm of 'civilized law,' and watch anarchy and chaos corrode at the facade of modern living. We are all beasts within, and beneath our flesh, scales, fur, what have you and so forth. For there is no Knowledge, there is Solely Conviction. Without it you my students will never kill your lord, and as thus, my will be done."

_**There is no Purpose, There is Solely Will...**_

* * *

**Authors Note: **I am happy some people have taken interest in these random little bits of rantings from Darth Ruin I have come up with. Truly he is an erroneously underdeveloped dark lord of the Sith, and of course do not take my ramblings here as any end all be all answer to Ruin and his mindset, I only write this based on what I can take from his very small profile. I will finish up his personal creed and his Ruminations, but if you guys are really interested or have any ideas for Ruin in a more story oriented manner, then feel free to PM me, and I'll THINK about it, but I do have two other major stories I am working on too, so keep that in mind. :) Please point out OR excuse any and all grammatical errors, and enjoy reading the rantings of Darth Ruin.


End file.
